Truth
by Tanutwo
Summary: L'équipe doit appréhender un trafiquant de drogue. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Pour remonter le moral de ma chère Ficandbones, voici un petit OS écrit il y a longtemps. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Non mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ! Retentit la voix féminine de l'agent Blye.

\- Fausse modestie Kensi, fausse modestie ! Plaisanta Callen.

\- Sauf que c'en n'était pas ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

Le rire de Deeks résonna alors dans l'OPS.

\- Oh arrêtes, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que t'aimes pas te faire draguer !

\- Si mais pas de cette façon.

\- Ils t'ont simplement fait des compliments.

\- Ils ont fait exactement les mêmes à la bimbo qui se trouvait en face, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas nous dire que c'était désagréable de se faire comparer à une déesse.

Les yeux de Kensi s'ouvrirent en grand en même temps que sa bouche.

\- Qu… Comment tu sais ça, Deeks ? J'en n'ai même pas parlé !

Aussitôt, un air gêné s'abattit sur le visage de l'agent du LAPD tandis que des sourires moqueurs se dessinaient sur ceux des deux autres agents masculins.

\- Euh… J'ai dit ça au hasard. Après tout, il est vrai que tu pourrais être comparée à une déesse… Enfin c'est ce que tous les hommes doivent penser… Comme tu sortais en boite, j'en ai déduis que tu devais être bien habillée… Donc, que tu devais porter une robe… D'où le terme de Dé…

\- Deeks, tais-toi. Tu t'enfonces, l'informa Sam avant que celui-ci ne prononce le dernier mot.

\- Tu m'as suivi ? Lui demanda Kensi, outrée.

\- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais une mission vous attend ! Annonça Eric du haut des marches.

La jeune femme leva les bras en l'air, alors que Deeks était parti au pas de course suivit de Sam et Callen.

\- Évidemment, sauvé par le gong ! On finira cette discussion plus tard Deeks ! Cria-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Voici, Fernandez Sanchoz, présenta Nell en faisant apparaître une photo sur l'écran situé en face des agents. Son entreprise est la première exportatrice de tapis occidentaux. Mais il est soupçonné d'être le premier fournisseur de marihuanas à Los Angeles.

\- Il n'a jamais été contrôlé ? Demanda Callen.

\- Oh si. Mais il est extrêmement prudent dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Personne n'a jamais trouvé la moindre preuve. Du moins, jusqu'à hier.

Nell fit alors glisser une vidéo qui s'ouvrit instantanément quand elle se retrouva sur l'écran principal.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il était étroitement surveillé. Ca n'avait jamais rien donné mais hier, les caméras ont enregistré ceci, désigna-t-elle la vidéo. Il effectue une transaction d'argent avec un dealer bien connu de la police…

\- Kevin Mear, la coupa Deeks.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Tu le connais ? Interrogea Kensi.

\- Oui. Je l'ai déjà arrêté pour délits mineurs. Il était jeune, inconscient et stupide à l'époque. Mais ce n'était pas un drogué, ni même un dealer.

\- Il faut croire qu'il a bien changé, déclara Sam.

\- En effet…

\- Dans tous les cas, grâce à ces images et à votre garçon « stupide » Monsieur Deeks, on a obtenu l'autorisation d'un juge pour faire une descente surprise dans son entreprise, annonça Hetty en entrant dans la pièce. Alors au boulot !

**o0o0o0o**

Les quatre agents étaient désormais en position autour de l'entrepôt. Harnachés et armés. Prêts à investir les lieux.

\- Ca ne vous paraît pas louche, vous ? Lança Deeks alors qu'ils s'approchaient des lourdes portes d'entrée.

\- Louche ?

\- Oui. Cet homme ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Et là, comme par magie, il nous livre un indice. Ca me paraît trop gros pour être vrai, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Tout le monde commet des erreurs. Il suffit juste de tomber dessus, au bon moment, lâcha Callen.

\- Hum…, prononça-t-il, peu convaincu.

\- Deeks, Kensi, prenez par devant. Avec Sam, on prend par derrière. On reste en contact et on se tient informés pour entrer.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, les deux agents se mirent en position. Attendant le feu vert.

\- Je ne la sens pas cette mission, ronchonna l'agent de liaison. Il y a un truc qui cloche.

\- T'arrives à savoir quoi ?

\- Non.

Le visage d'habitude décontracté du surfeur était fermé et anxieux. Jamais Kensi ne l'avait vu ainsi.

\- T'as un mauvais pressentiment ? Lui demanda-t-elle après un court instant de silence.

\- Ouais.

Un autre silence s'installa. Le malaise de Deeks était palpable et Kensi préféra donc ne rien dire.

_\- Les gars, on peut entrer,_ retentit la voix de Callen à travers leur oreillettes.

\- Compris. On rentre aussi, l'informa Kensi. Prêt ?

Deeks hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

Arme au poing, ils pénétrèrent dans l'usine avec discrétion et en étant sur leurs gardes.

\- Ca paraît trop calme, confia Deeks à voix basse. On dirait que l'usine n'a jamais fonctionné.

\- Tu penses que Sanchoz a été informé de notre arrivée ?

\- J'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas normal.

_\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? _Retentit la voix de Callen.

\- Non, l'informa Kensi. Tout est vide. Et de votre côté ?

_\- Rien non plus. Restez attentif. __On vous rejoint. _

\- On vous attend, confirma-t-elle.

Les deux partenaires continuèrent leur exploration de la pièce. De grands cartons jonchaient le sol. Un escalier menait à un étage où une grande baie vitrée s'y trouvait afin de dominer une partie du local.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on est tombés dans un piège ? S'inquiéta Deeks. Si Sanchoz savait qu'il était filmé, il a très bien pu organiser la rencontre avec Mear pour voir qu'elle agence en avait après lui.

\- Et il serait où là ? Demanda la jeune brune en s'immobilisant.

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être derrière ces cartons, lui désigna-t-il en chuchotant.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que quatre hommes armés surgirent.

\- A couvert !

Deeks avait réagi très vite. Ripostant aux échanges de tirs, il reculait tout en gardant un œil sur sa partenaire qui en faisait de même. Arrivée aux piliers qui maintenaient la structure de l'usine, ils se mirent derrière.

\- Il faut trouver un meilleur endroit pour se protéger ! Déclara-t-il en recroquevillant les épaules à chaque détonation.

\- Les piliers sont fins mais on n'a pas d'autres endroits où aller, Deeks ! Lui rappela-t-elle. Sam, Callen, on a besoin d'aide !

_\- On sera là dans une minute, Kens' ! _

\- Dépêchez-vous, on arrive à court de munitions.

Deeks était en train de vider son chargeur sur ces hommes qui les avaient pris par surprise. Il en toucha un qui tomba au sol. Cependant, il en restait encore trois et ces derniers avaient l'air d'être de vrais experts.

\- On n'a plus le choix. Il faut bouger ! Si on reste là, on va se faire descendre !

\- Si on se découvre, on sera aussi tués !

\- Mais on aura tenté notre chance.

\- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, secoua-t-elle la tête entre deux tirs.

\- Ils progressent dans notre direction, Kensi. Bientôt, ils seront là et on sera encerclés. C'est ça que tu veux ?

L'agent Blye considéra son partenaire avec inquiétude.

\- Ok, capitula-t-elle. On va dans quelle direction ?

\- Sam et Callen arriveront par derrière. Vaut mieux prendre par la droite.

Kensi acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de décompter avec ses doigts le moment où ils se mettront à découvert.

Absorbé par la situation actuelle, les deux agents ne virent pas les deux autres hommes arriver sur leur gauche.

\- Kensi, attention ! La prévint Deeks alors que des balles étaient tirées.

Cette dernière se courba en deux afin de se faire plus petite.

\- J'ai plus de balles, Deeks ! L'avertit-elle en se protégeant la tête avec ses mains.

\- J'en n'ai plus beaucoup non plus.

\- Les gars qu'est-ce que vous …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une douleur aigue la frappa de plein fouet.

\- Keeeensi ! Nooooooon ! Hurla Deeks en voyant sa partenaire tomber au sol.

Un sentiment d'impuissance s'abattit sur ses épaules. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Sa coéquipière était touchée et pour qu'elle s'écroule, la blessure devait être grave. Il la rejoignit tout en continuant de viser leurs agresseurs et s'étala à ces côtés. Du sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine. Puis d'un coup, tout s'accéléra. Des coups de feux retentirent, des crient fusèrent et les deux partenaires n'étaient plus les cibles. Sam et Callen venaient à leurs secours… Enfin.

\- Kensi, réponds, plaida l'agent de l'agent de liaison en comprimant la blessure du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça !

La panique pouvait se sentir dans sa voix et l'inquiétude se lire sur son visage. Il était littéralement terrifié à l'idée de la perdre.

\- Deeks ! Kensi ! Vous allez bien ? Appela Callen, une fois la situation maîtrisée.

\- Kensi est touchée ! Appelez une ambulance !

Aussitôt, les deux agents arrivèrent à hauteur de Deeks et de Kensi. Callen sortit son téléphone et pianota dessus avant de le porter à son oreille. Deux sonneries résonnèrent à travers l'usine vide avant qu'une voix féminine ne réponde.

\- Hetty ? Arcqua G. en souriant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Kensi est bl…

\- …Le plan a parfaitement marché, continua-t-il devant le regard étonné du surfeur.

\- Et je vais bien, lui fit-elle peur en ouvrant brusquement les paupières.

\- Comment ça le plan ? S'étonna ce dernier en se relevant alors que ses yeux allaient de Kensi à Callen.

\- Kensi, tu joues toujours autant bien les femmes blessées, complimenta Sam en tendant une main dans le vide au dessus d'elle.

\- Et voir le visage de Deeks à cet instant est la plus belle des récompenses, se moqua-t-elle en l'empoignant afin de se relever.

\- Hé ho ! J'aimerai bien une explication ! Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, c'est ça ? Sachez qu'en tout cas, j'apprécie moyennement la blague ! Voir pas du tout !

Les trois agents avaient un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

\- Moi j'ai bien aimé, confia Sam.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, renchérit Callen.

\- Et moi donc ! Vous n'étiez pas là quand je me suis écroulée par terre. Mais le visage affolé de Deeks restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel coéquipier, bougonna-t-il.

\- J'espère qu'Hetty nous laissera voir l'enregistrement !

\- C'était pas marrant les mecs ! J'aurai bien aimé vous y voir moi ! Et pourquoi vous avez fait ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Un test, lui répondit Callen.

\- Un test ?

\- Un simple test d'aptitudes, hocha Sam de la tête.

Les yeux de Deeks s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- Attendez là ! Vous m'avez fait croire que Kensi était morte juste pour évaluer mes aptitudes ?

\- C'est exact, Agent Deeks, surgit la voix d'Hetty. Mais le but premier était de vous analyser.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec la petite femme.

\- Et quel est le résultat, alors ?

\- Le test a été concluant.

\- Haha, claqua-t-il des doigts dans la direction de ses coéquipiers en souriant. Concluant ! Le test a été concluant. Et vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Ca signifie que j'ai été performant malgré votre blague de mauvais goût !

\- Bravo Deeks, se moqua ouvertement Callen.

\- Tu veux des applaudissements l'intérimaire ? Renchérit l'agent Hannah.

\- Rigolez ! Rigolez ! En attendant je n'ai pas échoué !

\- Et je vous en félicite Agent Deeks.

\- Merci Hetty, s'exclama-t-il avec fierté.

Kensi était en train de retirer son gilet tâché de sang –enfin d'une texture y ressemblant fortement- quand Deeks s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors là, commença-t-il en tapant dans ses mains, je dois te dire bravo. Tes talents de comédienne sont très impressionnants !

\- Tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie, Deeks, lui tapa-t-elle l'épaule. Remets-toi s'en.

\- C'est facile à dire ! Toi t'as pas été trompée par ton équipe ! Et encore moins par ton partenaire ! Se vexa-t-il. En plus, votre _plaisanterie_ était mesquine et puérile ! Vous auriez pu évaluer mes compétences sans que j'ai besoin de te voir mourir sous mes yeux !

\- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle. On aurait pu. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois en vouloir, c'est à moi car j'ai demandé cette mise en scène.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as suivi en boite, Deeks ! Lui reprocha-t-elle, choquée.

L'agent de liaison éclata alors d'un rire franc.

\- Donc tout ceci n'était qu'une vengeance. Une vengeance terrible de Wonder Woman !

\- Elle m'aura au moins appris quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Vas-y, dis.

\- Que t'es très attentionné et que je peux compter sur toi le jour où je serai en mauvaise posture.

\- Tu en doutais ? Reprit-il aussitôt son sérieux.

L'agent Blye le fixa avec attention, un demi-sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Evidemment que non. J'te charie partenaire, rigola-t-elle.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu.**

**A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
